


Countdown

by Inell



Series: Just Like Me [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Father-Son Relationship, Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alternative Universe - FBI, Childhood Trauma, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Hunting a Serial Killer, M/M, Pack are FBI Agents, Rafael McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Paige has been missing for three days. The team is on a countdown, but Stiles is finally ready to share his theory and put his plan into action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alexanderhale said: 2017 Prompts: Derek/Stiles + Jawline kiss please!
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt! I really hope you enjoy this! Fic #12 in the 2017 Prompt Challenge.

They stop for doughnuts on the way to the office.

If Stiles weren’t already head over heels for Derek, he would be now because Derek not only remembered that Stiles is starving to death, but he’s also willing to face Rafe’s wrath by making a stop for food. Derek’s ears are red when Stiles gets into the car holding two boxes of doughnuts, probably because Stiles can’t stop grinning at him for this display of affection.

“You look like an idiot,” Derek mutters, which only makes Stiles grin even wider.

“But I’m _your_ idiot.” He leans over and presses a quick kiss against Derek’s jaw before he settles into his seat. Derek kissed his nose, so he thinks a jaw is an equivalent for intimate but chaste. His lips tingle from rubbing against Derek’s beard, and that’s a sensation he’s going to have to get used to. It’s not unpleasant, just different. He touches his lips, poking at them for a moment, before looking at Derek. “Finish telling me about Officer Ennis while I eat my cinnamon roll, okay?”

“Don’t get icing all over the car, Stiles.” Derek makes a face. “ _Or_ all over yourself.”

“I’m not a messy eater.” Stiles sticks his tongue out before grabbing the still-warm cinnamon roll. He listens to Derek describe the information Erica found about Ennis, frowning when he hears Derek talking about going to the streets last night to question people because he doesn’t like the idea of Derek out there without Stiles watching his back.

By the time they pull into the parking lot, he’s argued the pros and cons of the Ennis suspicion with Derek, finished his cinnamon roll and a chocolate frosted, and he’s back in the right frame of mind to focus on finishing this case. Considering what happened between him and Derek earlier, he has even more incentive to wrap this up now. Not that saving Paige and putting a crazy serial killer behind bars isn’t enough on its own, of course.

When they enter the office, everyone’s gathered around the board. Rafe looks at them, arching a brow before noticing the doughnuts that Stiles is carrying and rolling his eyes. “I see you continue to perpetuate the law enforcement eating doughnuts stereotype, Stiles.”

“Keep talking like that, and I won’t share the jelly doughnut I got for you.” Stiles puts the boxes on the table, grabbing the doughnut for Rafe and another one for himself before escaping the mad dash from the rest of the team.

“You’re late,” Rafe says when he takes the doughnut from Stiles. “And it’s longer than stopping for junk food would take. Care to fill me in?”

“Not particularly.” Stiles shrugs. “Not professional business, Agent McCall.”

“Really?” Rafe looks over at Derek curiously. “Huh. I guess I owe Melissa ten dollars.”

“Mom thought I could actually score Derek Hale?” Stiles grins. “Remind me to fistbump her next time I’m home.”

“Can we please not discuss you scoring with _anyone_ , especially not one of my agents?” Rafe rubs the bridge of his nose. “There are some things a man has no interest in hearing about his children doing.”

“You know I don’t kiss and tell, Pops.” Stiles takes a bite of his doughnut. “Did the others get you filled in?”

“Yes, it was very enlightening. Speaking of, I need to speak with you privately, Agent Stilinski.”

Stiles straightens up and nods. He knows how to keep personal and professional separate. After all, Rafe and Melissa adopted him when he was eleven, and he’s been working for Rafe for the last eight years without any accusations of nepotism or bias. He earned his spot in the FBI, and his record speaks for itself. Still, he’s curious what the team might have said that has Rafe wanting a private talk.

They enter one of the offices that seems to have been given to Rafe to use while in town. Being the head of their behavioral analysis unit has a few perks. Stiles waits for Rafe to sit down before he follows suit. “What do you want to know, Agent McCall?”

“Allison and Jackson seem to believe that you could be the perp’s next victim. The rest of the team supports their suspicion, so they’re worried about your safety right now. Were you aware of this?” Rafe gets straight to the point, and Stiles has to admit he’s surprised.

“They do?” Stiles frowns. “Why didn’t they tell me that? No, obviously I wasn’t aware that members of my team were worrying about my safety without bothering to, oh, tell me about it. No wonder they’ve been babysitting me worse than usual. But, hope, no clue. My team is a bunch of sneaky fiends who keep me in the dark.”

“Can it, kid. You might be surprised that they actually told me about their suspicions, but you’re not stupid. I stopped falling for that feigned shock when you were thirteen and tried to convince us that you and Scott ‘accidentally’ stole my car.” Rafe arches a brow. “So leave the acting to Meryl Streep and tell me what the fuck’s going on since this is the first I’m hearing about a possible personal link with this killer and one of my agents.”

“Harsh, Pops.” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. “I realized that I might have made my way onto the killer’s radar the other day, but I haven’t mentioned those suspicions to anyone else because I didn’t want them involved unless I was confident about it. I mean, Paige Krasikeva looks nothing like me. We don’t have the same facial structure, the same nose, the same ears, or even the same eye color. The only thing we share is brown hair, and that’s not even the same shade, and she has that beauty mark. I’ve got moles all over. It’s an incredibly weak link, so I wasn’t sure I was even right.”

“I saw the photograph when the team was telling me, and I don’t really see it, not like the other two cases, but I doubt our killer cares too much about being identical. If he knows who you are, he’s aware you’re FBI and is possibly adapting his MO.” Rafe rubs his temple. “You said ‘wasn’t sure’. That means you _are_ sure now. What happened?”

“Nothing,” he says honestly. “I just had one of those nightmares, like the ones I used to get? And I could just _see_ how it all fit together. It’s all circumstantial, so far, which is why I only involved Boyd to this point. He’s been shadowing my suspect since yesterday to see if we can get something more concrete than my gut feeling following a bad dream.”

Rafe frowns and leans forward. “You’re having those again? Are you doing alright, kid?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You know it takes a hell of a lot more than bad dreams to get me down.” Stiles smiles wryly. “Daehler showed up the other day, and you know he likes to try to stir up shit. That and the circumstances of this case are just hitting a little close to home. Memories have a funny way of sneaking back up on us when we least expect it.”

“I don’t know why you won’t let me just arrest that bastard,” Rafe mutters, still giving him a concerned look. “He’s always stirring up stuff that’s better left unstirred.”

“Because being a bastard isn’t illegal. Neither is shit stirring, unfortunately. And don’t mention the stalking because we both know it’s not enough to have a valid case.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “Anyway, it’s just been a rough few days, Pops. I’m handling it, though. I studied the board all night, found the links I’d been missing, and I just need one or two more details to make the puzzle complete so we can take action.”

“Boyd’s the only one you’ve talked to about your suspicions?” Rafe studies Stiles’ face. “No heart to heart with Hale?”

“Oh, it’s Hale now, is it?” Stiles snorts. “What happened to Derek, the bright boy wonder who’s going to be your heir apparent?”

“He fell in love with my son,” Rafe deadpans, smirking when Stiles blushes. “He’s back to Hale until I can satisfy the fatherly instinct to threaten him with firearms and warn him I’ll help you bury his body if he ever hurts you. I wasn’t able to do that with Kira when Scott brought her home because she’s too sweet, so I have to take my enjoyment where I can. That means the only other single son I’ve got. Don’t spoil that for me.”

“That’s an archaic practice that supports the idea that women are property of their father’s and can’t take care of themselves,” Stiles points out. “The only thing saving you from me calling Mom right now is the fact you acknowledged that you’d just be _helping_ me bury the body.”

“Melissa is even more protective of you than I am, Stiles,” Rafe reminds him, smiling when Stiles shakes his head. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.”

“Just don’t run him off,” Stiles mutters, shifting in his chair when Rafe stares at him. “I, uh. There are _feelings_ , Pops.”

“I think it’d take a lot more than me and your mom to run that man off. He’s been circling around you since the day you met. I just figured it’d take another couple of years for you two to get your heads out of your asses and make a move.” Rafe kicks Stiles’ leg under the table. He looks at the man who adopted him twenty-one years ago, who suffered through the worst of Stiles’ nightmares and acting out and obsessive learning, who gave him with a family when he had nothing. Not once but twice. A mom and a brother when he was a kid, and a family all his own eight years ago that’s just grown a little more every year. Stiles kicks Rafe back, the only way he can really say ‘thank you’ and ‘love you’ without making things sappy. “Feelings aren’t a bad thing, you know?”

“I know. It’s just…weird.” Stiles shrugs. “Anyway, you didn’t call me in here to discuss my private life, so we should focus on the fact that there’s a serial killer out there who possibly plans to kill his current victim in the next twenty-four hours before then attempting to grab me.” He laughs. “You know, saying it like that really makes me wonder if our lives have become a cheesy procedural on network television.”

“Nah. We’re way too smart for network television.” Rafe winks. “It’d have to be HBO, like True Detective without all the symbolism and awkward camera angles.”

“You _wish_ you were as charming as Woody or Matthew.” Stiles reaches across the table for the legal pad by Rafe’s elbow. “Alright, Mr. Hollywood. Since I can’t vouch for the security of this office, I’m going to write out my theory for you. I’m really close to proving it, but you might have high enough clearance to get access to records we can’t without Danny having to break some laws.”

“This is all rather cloak and dagger, Stiles. It reminds me of those spy games you and Scott used to play in middle school.” Rafe smiles fondly. “Will it be in secret code that I have to decipher?”

“Keep smirking, Pops. We’ll see what you think when you read this. Just promise to give me a head start if you decide to have me committed.” Stiles finishes his flowchart and turns the pad around for Rafe to read. “You’ll recognize a couple of those names, I’m sure.”

Rafe takes the pad and leans back in his chair, smile turning into a frown as he looks at Stiles. “You’re sure about this? I mean, as sure as you can be?”

“I had originally hoped that I was wrong about the whole new male target thing, but it all adds up too well to just be a coincidence, I think. Besides, the rest of the team has obviously come to the same conclusion, even if they’re not yet sure who the perp might be.” Stiles taps the pen against the tabletop. “We don’t have a lot of time if we want to get Paige out alive.”

“But this isn’t enough for a warrant by any means.” Rafe looks at him and groans. “Damn it, Stiles. I know you’ve cooked up some terrible idea that I’m going to hate but reluctantly have to agree is the best viable option for the team, so just get it out now.”

“You know me too well, Pops.” Stiles grins as he leans forward and begins writing out a brief summary of his plan. Rafe is cursing under his breath as he reads along, but it really _is_ the only possible option to try to keep Paige alive until they locate her.

When he finishes, Rafe rubs his temple and sighs. “This is risky, Stiles. We’re dealing with an unpredictable perp that’s escalating his behavior, and his possible fixation on you is reminiscent of traumatic events from your childhood. Do you seriously want to expose yourself to this knowing it could trigger you in unforeseen ways?”

“Paige is twenty-two and a talented musician. She’s probably already endured things that are going to leave mental scars, if not physical ones, and I know what that’s like, Rafael. I’ve been there before, and, yes, I’m willing to return to that mental place if it means saving that girl’s life and stopping a maniac from killing anyone else.” Stiles is tapping his foot steadily now, bouncing his heel up and down under the table. “If it were anyone else on the team, you wouldn’t be questioning them this way. Just because I was a murderer’s plaything for a short time when I was ten, it doesn’t mean I’m going to break.”

“It was nearly a year, Stiles. While that might be a short time for some, it’s an incredibly long time for a child.” Rafe reaches under the table to grip Stiles’ knee. “You lost your father to alcohol because of his guilt and self-blame for bringing you to the Jackal’s attention, and your mother hadn’t even been dead six months before you were kidnapped, so it was more than just the trauma of what that man did while he had you. I remember the nightmares. The paranoia. The worry and guilt. I helped you as much as I could then, and I’ll do the same until I draw my last breath. So you have to forgive me for caring about my son’s mental health enough to ensure that he’s absolutely certain he’s ready to deal with any potential fallout for putting himself in harm’s way for this case.”

“If there’s fallout, I won’t have to deal with it alone,” Stiles says simply. “I’m prepared to take the risk. I was trying to wait to bring the team until I had real evidence but it doesn’t look like we’re going to have enough time to have an airtight case before making a move. I would never suggest doing something like this if I felt there were other workable options, you know?”

“I know.” Rafe scowls down at the legal pad. “That doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it, Stiles. Any more than they will.”

Before Stiles can reply, his phone buzzes. “Hold that thought.” He checks his messages and reads what Boyd just sent him. He quickly types _Positive?_ , and waits for Boyd’s reply. When he receives the _Without a doubt_ , he feels good about this case for the first time since they got the assignment. He types a quick response and looks at Rafe. “I have to run an errand. We’ll finish this later, alright?”

“You’re not about to do something stupid, are you?” Rafe asks, arching a brow and giving him a searching look. “Stiles, I’m serious here. This plan is dangerous, and you’re not going to do it without proper back-up. Understood?”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand. I’m not going to do anything stupid, Agent McCall,” Stiles promises, using the professional title because he’s being honest. Of course, since he doesn’t think any of his plans are stupid, he isn’t lying at all. “Am I excused?”

“Yes, go run your errand then get your ass back here so we can figure out how to implement this crazy plan of yours with the greatest chance of success.” Rafe makes a shooing motion at Stiles then studies the legal pad.

Stiles leaves the office and goes back to the room his team is using. He immediately spots Derek sitting by the window reading a file. Walking over to him, he pulls a chair up next to him and gets his attention. “I need to ask you to do me a favor, but I can’t give you any additional information or explain anything yet.”

“Okay.” Derek closes the files and nods. “What do you need?”

“Damn, I love you,” Stiles whispers, unable to believe Derek trusts him that much.

“Me too.” Derek’s lips quirk but he manages not to smile. “Now, what’s the favor, Stiles?”

“Actually, there’s two.” Stiles half-smiles. “I forgot one of them.”

“Someone’s getting greedy.” Derek huffs a laugh. “Fine. What are the _favors_?”

“Can I borrow the Tahoe? I have to run an errand, and I’d rather not deal with Uber or a cab,” Stiles tells him.

“An errand, huh?” Derek studies his face before he hands over the keys. “Be safe and don’t do anything—“

“Stupid?” Stiles snorts. “Why do the men in my life keep insinuating that I’m foolhardy and prone to stupid choices?”

“I wouldn’t have any idea why,” Derek deadpans, his eyebrows totally judging Stiles. “The other favor?”

“Oh, right.” Stiles pulls his hotel card out of his pocket and hands it to Derek. “Can you take the team to my hotel room? I know it isn’t bugged or monitored because I always check for that sort of thing. Not paranoid; just constant vigilance. Anyway, I used the bathroom mirror as a theory board, and I need for all of you to see it. Rafe will have to go, too, because he has a few more details about my plan that I didn’t document. Boyd’s going to be by to pick up Erica because he needs her help with a special project he’s doing.”

“Your plan?” Derek repeats slowly. “What plan?”

“Der, go to my hotel and you’ll see. I don’t have the time to explain it right now.” Stiles looks around to make sure no one is paying them any attention then he kisses Derek’s jaw. The tingle of beard against his lips isn’t so sensitive this time. “You might not like the plan, but I trust you enough to know that you’ll respect my choice to be part of it. I’ll be careful because I’m not about to get myself hurt before we can share our first kiss.”

“You’d better not get hurt.” Derek brushes his lips against Stiles’ jaw, a soft caress that’s fleeting because neither of them want to deal with the team finding out about the change in their relationship just yet.

“I promise,” Stiles tells him, looking into those pretty eyes. “And you know that I never make promises I don’t intend to keep.” He squeezes Derek’s knee before he stands up. “Okay. I’ve got to go. We’re on a countdown now, so no dilly dallying when there’s stuff to get done. You’ve got my room key. Everything’s self-explanatory, I think. Oh! Tell Erica I’ll buy her another lipstick.”

Stiles leaves the office and heads to the parking lot. When he gets into the driver’s seat, he opens up his Chrome browser on his phone and does a quick Google search. Once he has his destination programmed, he listens to the robotic commands to make his way through Portland the quickest route possible. It’s not even ten, so there’s still time, but he feels the urgency increasing with every passing minute.

He arrives without much difficulty and finds a pay by the hour lot half a block away. He doesn’t want to park in the garage, not when there’s surveillance cameras everywhere and usually lines of traffic trying to get out. It’s a short walk, so it’s no time at all before he’s in the building and riding the elevator to the appropriate floor. It’s pretty busy this time of morning, so Stiles makes sure to say as unobtrusive as possible. He doesn’t particularly want anyone to remember him, should the need for identification arise.

When he exits on the right floor, he walks down the corridor until he’s standing in front of the door with 212 written on it. He knocks on the door and waits. It doesn’t take long before it’s opening, and he smirks as he steps inside the room. “Good morning, Daehler. I think it’s about time you and I have a little chat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113168) by [taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon)




End file.
